A Trip To Neverland
by angiealexander
Summary: AU. A twelve year old Jane Rizzoli takes eleven year old, Maura Isles, to her home, Neverland. But what happens when Captain Hoyt finally gets to the all mighty Jane Rizzoli, making her vulnerable to fear and Maura an open target? A Rizzles fanfic with a Peter Pan twist.


**A/N:** I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I just wanted to experiment with this. After watching Peter Pan and Hook, it reminded me of Jane and Maura and I thought I would try. I will get back to my other stories and definitely update. Now that it's summer I have more time to write a little more than I used to. Okay, well, I hope you like it. :)

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was a free spirited twelve year old who never grew up. Her dark raven black hair would flow through the wind as she glided over the woods and seas of Neverland. Jane's voice was slightly deeper and more huskier than most twelve year old girls. Even her fellow Lost Boys' voices weren't as deep as hers. She would wear a green leaf made top with light green tights. She's an iconic symbol for freedom. Jane's boundless itch for excitement and fearless persona is what made the Lost Boys follow and trust her – making her the leader, despite the fact that she was the only girl. It also made her the main target of Captain Charles Hoyt, but for Jane, it was just another great adventure and a challenge she accepts with open arms. She's always up for a good sword fight or an old fashion fist fight – and she's never lost. With the help of her fairy, Riley, fighting and killing pirates is what her and her Lost Boys do on a daily basis. It's a game to them. It's their life. A life in which eleven year old Maura never thought she'd ever get caught up in.

* * *

One night in the city of Boston, Maura was in her room reading a book before her mother, Constance, came in.

"Maura? What are you still doing up, dear? We have a big day ahead of us." Constance said as she walked to her child.

"Shopping for school supplies isn't that big." Maura replied as she closed her book and put it on her nightstand.

"Maybe not, but you're growing up. That's the the big part." Constance said sweetly as she patted Maura's head.

"I don't wanna grow up!" Maura exclaimed as she laid down in her bed. Her silk lavender nightgown wrapping around her body perfectly as she slumped deeper into her bed.

"Well, you're going to have to grow up sooner or later." Giving Maura a kiss on the head, Constance stood up and walk toward the door. "Goodnight, Maura. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled at her daughter before walking out and closing the door, leaving Maura lonely in her room.

Coming from a wealthy family, Maura's room was fairly big for an eleven year old. It was the size of a master bedroom. It had a high ceiling and a few windows. It also had small glass doors with a light blue wooden frame that Maura often kept closed; it led to a small balcony outside in which her view was the city lights of Boston. She had a queen sized tall pink canopy bed – which the headboard were up against the wall.

After a few hours after her mother left the room, Maura was about to drift off into sleep but then heard a creak at her glass doors. She opened her eyes to the wind blowing through it. As she was about to get up she heard her lamp shade knock over and slam into pieces on the floor, making her stiffen in fear.

"C'mon!" A loud husky whisper came from behind her. Maura's heart began to race as she knew that she wasn't alone anymore. "Over there, Riley!" She heard a loud thud come from the foot of her bed, followed by a few whimpers. Sitting up slowly, Maura saw a dark haired girl sitting with her knees to her chest and crying.

"Girl, why are you crying?" Maura asked curiously, making the girl jump to her feet. She immediately put her fists on her waist and stuck out her chest.

"I wasn't crying." the husky voiced girl replied in defense. "I was... uh..." she was lost for words as she got a good look at Maura. Her hazel eyes shined brilliantly as the moon light hit it at the perfect angle. Her honey blonde locks flowed freely down passed her shoulders and glimmered brightly, making her look as if she was glowing. Her white teeth beamed as she smiled at the raven black haired girl as she tried to remember what she was doing.

"You were what?" Maura asked nicely. The other girl looked up to see her shadow on top of Maura's ceiling.

"That!" The dark haired girl jumped up so high Maura swear she was flying. She saw that the dark haired girl was trying to catch her shadow, but missed it terribly. Maura was shocked when the girl stayed up on her ceiling on all fours, leaping after a few moments down to the other side of the room. "Gotchya!" she yelled as she held on to what looked like the shadows foot. She saw that the young girl sat down and was trying to put it on her feet, but the shadow just wasn't budging. "C'mon!" she exclaimed in frustration. Maura got up and walked over to her nightstand, grabbing glue, and then walking over to the frustrated twelve year old.

"Here, let me help." Maura said as she grabbed the shadow's foot. She noticed that the girl had rather dirty feet, but dealt with it anyway as she glued the shadow on to it.

"Thanks!" The dark haired girl said excitedly as she stood up and saw that her shadow wasn't going anywhere. She began doing little dance moves to see if it would follow, and after few moves of being stubborn, it finally budged and began following her every move. While she was doing this, Maura watched closely at the young girl. Her deep dimples as she smiled, her medium length dark black hair bouncing around as she danced, and her dark brown eyes when she looked at Maura had her speechless. "What's your name?" the dark haired girl asked when she saw Maura staring at her.

"Maura Dorthea Isles." Maura said with a bright smile. "And yours?"

"Jane. Jane Rizzoli." The dark haired girl answered. She stared at Maura for a while until they heard Maura's mom coming.

"Maura? What are you doing in there?" Constance's distant voiced called. Maura immediately panicked and looked towards the door, taking her eyes off Jane.

"Jane, you can hide under my..." Maura's thought trailed off when she looked back and didn't see Jane there. In fact, she didn't see Jane anywhere. With that she sprinted to her bed while throwing the glue to her side and acted as if she was asleep just as her mother walked through the door.

"Maura?" Constance didn't bother to turn on the light. Instead she walked over to the doors and closed it. "I swear these were closed." Constance whispered to herself in confusion. She looked at her daughter for a moment before walking out. Maura immediately got up after her mother left.

"Jane?" She whispered. "Jane!" She loudly whispered again.

"Who was that?" Startled by the husky voiced girl, Maura looked up to see her floating just below her ceiling.

"How – what – how are you doing that?" Maura asked as Jane came down slowly.

"You didn't answer my question." Jane said as she touched back on the floor.

"That was my mother."

"Mother? What's that?"

"Not fair. You didn't answer my question now." Maura folded her arms. "How were you doing that?" Maura squinted her eyes.

"Doing what?" Jane smirked. "This?" Jane took hold of Maura's hand and began flying her around the room. Maura held on for dear life.

"How..."

"You just need a little faith, trust, and – oh! Riley!" Jane said as she dropped Maura on to her bed.

"Who?" Maura looked at the flying girl in tights land by her desk.

"Riley? Riley, are you –"

"In here!" A quiet small voice called. Jane opened the desk drawer to find the small little fairy sitting down. "Your stupid shadow trapped me in here." the fairy said as she flew out of the drawer. Maura looked in awe as the bright yellow sparkles followed the little creature around. The yellowish green flare out dress the fairy was wearing was complimented by the brown hair she had. Her translucent small wings fluttered quickly as she flew around Jane.

"Sorry. I got em." Jane said, showing her feet to the fairy which was assumed was Riley.

"Good. Now let's get out of here before it slips away again." Riley said as she was flying to the door, Jane not too far behind.

"Wait!" Maura called just as Jane was about to reopen the door Constance closed. "Where are you going?"

"To Neverland." Jane answered nonchalantly as she opened the door.

"What's that?"

"Neverland? It's my home. It's where I'll never grow up."

"Never grow up?" Maura got off her bed and stood on the side of it. "I don't wanna grow up."

"Then you should come with me." Jane said with a sincere smile.

"No!" Riley yelled. "That's not a good idea, Jane."

"Oh hush up!" Jane said angrily at the little fairy, shewing her away slightly.

"Where is Neverland?" Maura asked.

Jane gestured for Maura to come to the door and pointed out into the sky. "See that second star on the right? Just go straight passed that till morning and you'll end up in Neverland." Jane smiled down at Maura, noticing the honey blonde was slightly shorter.

"Wow. Neverland." Maura looked out the window in a dreamy daze. "A place where I'll never grow up. No school, no – "

"School? What's school?" Jane's voice broke Maura's thoughts.

"School? That's where kids go to learn and grow up." Jane looked disgusted.

"Yuck! I don't like school already." Maura chuckled at Jane's words. Jane looked towards the door. "What about mother?"

"Huh?"

"What's a mother?"

Maura pressed her lips together before answering. "A mother is someone who loves you, cares for you and takes care of you."

"Would you like to be my mother?" Jane asked, getting a laugh from Maura. "What?" She said, slightly hurt.

"I'm not old enough to be your mother."

"Oh."

"Hurry up, Jane! Captain Hoyt is gonna find out you're gone sooner or later and then set up to fire at you again when you come back." Riley said worryingly, flying in between Jane and Maura. Jane quickly swatted her away.

"Who's Captain Hoyt?" Maura asked curiously.

"Captain Hoyt? Ha!" Jane leaned so close into Maura's face that Maura could feel Jane's hot breath. "He's a mean old pirate." Jane said darkly with a smirk.

"A pirate?" Maura felt herself look down at Jane's small lips for a brief moment before looking back at her dark eyes.

"Yup. Every adult on Neverland is a pirate. Except Vince."

"Vince?"

"Yeah, he's part of my Lost Boys. Helps me keep them in check."

"Lost Boys?"

"Oh, c'mon Maura. Come with me. Meet them!" Jane said excitedly as she took Maura's hand and led her out to the balcony.

"Jane. I can't fly." Maura said as she felt Jane dismounting off the floor.

"Oh, right." Jane said, grabbing Riley and shaking her over Maura – making the fairy dust sprinkle all over her.

"Now," Jane said, releasing a very angry fairy, and flying behind Maura. "Think of a happy thought." Jane's face was so close to Maura's Maura could feel Jane's lips grazing her cheeks. Her heart raced at the thought of Jane being so close to her. Just in the short time they've known each other, Jane and Maura already knew that there was something between them. Something they couldn't see.

"A happy thought?" Maura began thinking of everything in her life but couldn't come up with one. "I don't know" She replied sadly.

"Aw, c'mon. Anything." Jane whispered into her ear. Maura's heart skipped a beat as she floated off the balcony, quickly grabbing Jane's hand. "Ah!" Maura screeched. Jane laughed at Maura's actions before tightening her grip on her hand and flying out into the sky.

"So what was your happy thought?" Jane asked as she and Maura flew over Boston, Riley following right behind – irritated.

"My mother and how much she loves me." Maura said smiling. "I'm curious," Maura said, looking at Jane. "What's your happy thought?" Jane smiled at her and looked out in the distance.

"Adventure. Freedom. Neverland." Jane stated. "Just to name a few."

"Don't forget to be on the look out for Captain Hoyt, Jane." Riley said as she flew next to her ear. "He'll be waiting for you as usual."

"I know, Riley. Don't worry. He won't get me." Jane assured.

"And if he does! What if he does, Jane?!" Riley asked, making Maura very worried.

"Jane, what if she's right? What if he gets you? What if we die before I get to see my mother again?" Maura began to worry until she felt Jane pull her closer and whisper into her ear.

"To die would be an awfully big adventure." Jane replied with a smile as she, Maura and Riley made their way to Neverland.

* * *

**A/N: **As usual, reviews are welcomed and much needed. I'm curious as to know what you guys think so far. Sorry, if there was quite a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I'm just experimenting. I promise I'll get back to my other stories. Thank you for taking the time to read it! :)


End file.
